Kari, TI, and ME
by Midget Munchkin
Summary: Davis writes three entries into his journal. One about Kari, one about TK, and the last about the relationships between them.


Kari, T.I., and Me  
  
Midget: First off, this is broken down into three parts. This is Davis explaining the way things are in this little triangle from his POV. The first deals with only Kari, the second T.K., and the third the relationships between them. Both of the first two are only long paragraphs, so most of this will be the last one.  
  
Note: Since Davis rarely sticks with the same butchering of T.K.'s name I didn't either. The only time T.K.'s name will be spelled right is above. I switch back and forth between my three favorites; TA, TJ, and TI.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Part 1-My Angel  
  
(1st Journal Entry)  
  
Kari. Just the name sounds beautiful. Every time I say it or hear it, an image of a petite angel with short brown hair and eyes I can easily get lost in comes to mind. This angel wears pink clothing and carries a camera around her neck. Every movement she makes just kinda flows, drawing my attention. Her voice is music to my ears. The sound is enough to make my heart speed up when she talks to anyone else. When she talks to me, my heart pounds. If she compliments me my face warms and I think my heart will burst from happiness. But when she scolds me or laughs at me, my shoulders slump and my heart nearly breaks. Everything about her gets to me. She's perfect in every way. No one else could ever compare to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Part 2-TI  
  
(2nd Journal Entry)  
  
When I first saw him I didn't think anything of it. He was just some strange new kid wearing a bucket hat who acted weird. No big deal. His blonde hair peeked out at the bottom of the hat, but I didn't think anything of it. How was I supposed to know that he was a star basketball payer, younger brother of the Matt Ishida my sister has a crush on, and the old friend of Kari? The last part was the first thing I found out. Then the second and finally the first. It just kept getting worse! TA stands a few inches taller than me, has more experience at being a digidestin, has been through more stuff with Kari, has a famous brother, is friends with Tai and the other older kids, never had a problem fitting in, has everyone else's respect and trust, and a whole bunch of other things! It's just not fair!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Part 3-Us  
  
(3rd Journal Entry)  
  
I think I fell in love with Kari the moment I saw her. Sure, we were very young then, but that doesn't meant it couldn't have happened, right? I mean, why not? Okay, so technically at eleven we're still too young for anyone to believe we could fall in love. But what do they know? A lot of people think TJ and Kari should go together. I over heard Sora telling one of the others that she thought TA had fallen for Kari when they met. So why couldn't I have fallen in love with her, if he could?  
  
To be honest, I don't know what kind of relationship we have. Kari and me, I mean. I know what kind of relationship TI and I have. It's rivalry. He came here and tried to steal my girl. Well, I'm not going to just stand by and watch. I'm going to do something about it! When I, um, figure out what I can do, that is. But I will do something!  
  
But I was talking about Kari and me. You see, we've been in most of the same classes these last few years. We would talk each day, either in school or after practice when she waited for Tai. Well, I would tell her about how well I was doing at soccer and she would listen. Over time I guess the other guys got used to us being together a lot. Whenever we weren't, they'd ask me what was up. It kinda got me thinking of us being a couple, like I wanted us to be. I was so used to people thinking we were and acting like we were that I wasn't prepared for it when TA came and didn't. After all, according to the guys I talked to, we were.  
  
I didn't have any problem with TJ joining the class, but then he sat by down my Kari. That might not have been so bad if I'd known they knew each other. But I hadn't known. I might have been able to handle even that if they hadn't started talking and laughing together. There he was, some new kid to me, sitting there beside MY girl, talking and laughing as if he'd been the one who spent the last few years in the same classes with her. It was like they were the best of friends! The other guys asked me about it, which made me madder since I didn't know.  
  
When I found them together it made me see red. Then Kari scolded me because of him! Ever since it's been pretty much the same thing. She keeps correcting me just about every time I say his name wrong. Now she's even got Cody doing it sometimes, too!   
  
That's not the worst part, though. The worst part is how close they are. There have been lots of instances where you see how close they are. They were talking and acting like they'd never been apart when they saw each other for the first time in three years! Then Kari went to the digital world and TJ followed her. Next they found their digi eggs sitting side-by-side. When we got back she asked him if he would beat the Digimon Emperor. Him, not me. The two of them walk together a lot. It's his name she calls out first, usually. She's only called mine twice that I can remember. Kari sat at the same booth he did at Digitamamon's diner. Before that TA went to rescue her and I couldn't be there. She hasn't ever told him that he's insensitive or shaken her head at something he did or corrected him. Yeah, they're definitely close.  
  
Sora once told Mimi that the bond between them when they were younger had been love and that it hadn't diminished. She claimed she didn't know what kind of love, but she was sure that's what it was. Mimi agreed with her, commenting about how cute they look together. I don't think they look cute together. And Sora was probably just seeing their friendship. At least, that's what I tell myself. If I started believing that Kari actually loves him I'd probably go insane.   
  
So I continue to try to get her attention, to find some way of winning her heart. I try to prove myself to her, to earn her love. At the same time I'm trying to earn everyone's respect. Yolei doesn't respect me. She thinks TA is cool and I'm a jerk. Cody thinks I'm below average in intelligence. Actually, I think they all think both of those things. I think it really started after it took me so long to figure out what true friendship means. For a while there it seemed all right, but things just seemed to get worse after that. Cody came up with a way to escape that weird sheriff, but I didn't. Then there was my supposedly being insensitive toward the Gekomon. I didn't mean to be, honest! Kari laughed at me when I made a fool of myself trying to prove that I'm sensitive. That was bad. Then there was the thing with Cody and the one man escape craft. How was I supposed to know they were plotting against him? And right after that we found TJ digging up the egg with the symbol of reliability. He was doing something other than just waiting. Kari helped me lift that rock, though, so maybe I didn't look too bad. It's just that everyone seems to like him and respect him without him having to work for it. And I'm left trying to prove myself to them all.  
  
I guess the relationship between me and him has more to it than rivalry after all. you see, I'm jealous of TJ. He's got everything I don't. He isn't as good a soccer player, but he's got other stuff. I mean, he's taller than me, more popular, and has more self confidence. He also doesn't have my problem with not thinking before I do or say something and he doesn't make a fool out of himself. How am I supposed to compete with him?  
  
A lot of times I find myself wishing I had his ability to talk to Kari about how I feel or even just show her. I over heard her tell Yolei that he'd told her he cared too much about her to let her go without a fight. Then he'd gone to that strange place, answering her call. All this time he's done whatever he could to protect her. The one time he lapsed he went right after her. I told her that I brought him along, but I think Yolei told her the truth. That I only followed him because I didn't want him to be the hero. I doubt he would have told her. He didn't at the time so I don't think he would have later.   
  
That's one of the things that gets to me. He's such a nice guy most of the time. He's always thinking about everyone else. I bet he doesn't feel as strongly as I do for Kari. If he did the only thing on his mind most of the time would be her. Then he'd be acting like me, because she's the only thing I can think of. So how could he love her as much?  
  
The problem isn't with how much we love her. I can see that he cares a lot and I know he knows I care, too. But none of that does either of us any good if she doesn't feel the same. When she was talking about TA's confession she told Yolei that she'd told him she cared about him, too. She said she meant it. Yolei had asked about him and she'd said she cared about me, too. So which one of us does she care about more? I don't know and the question drives me to distraction. It's all I can think about! I mean, sometime I think she cares about me more, like when she compliments me and stuff. But sometimes I think she cares about him more, like when she sits with him and goes off to do whatever with him. I wish I knew.  
  
One of these days I'm going to come up with a plan to find out. I'd do it tonight but I'm getting tired. I'll figure it out later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Davis closed the book, yawning. *Man, I never knew writing could be so tiring!*  
  
His digimon watched with big wide eyes as his partner put the book in his bookshelf. He wondered if the boy would be able to find it again as he watched it slide into one of the piles of junk on the floor. Shrugging, he snuggled himself down by his partner. "Goodnight, Davis!"  
  
"Goodnight," he replied tiredly. Then he fell into a deep sleep. An angel in pink visited his dreams that night. A smile rested on his face all night long.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, so what do you think? This is my interpretation of the way Davis thinks, so if it doesn't fit yours please don't get mad. As annoying and brainless as he can be, I think there's a reason for it. I see him as a boy trying too hard to be something he isn't in order to get what he doesn't have and prove his worth. For the most part he's a copy of Tai without Tai's self-confidence. In that area he's about as troubled as Matt was, but in a different way. Review and tell me your opinion, please.  
  
  



End file.
